Séduction passive
by lysetletrille
Summary: Mathieu n'est plus la jeune colonie que possédait autrefois la France. Il est à présent un jeune homme et il aimerait bien que Francis s'en aperçoive...
1. Chapter 1

J'ai écris ça pour me remettre en peu en mode écriture en fait. J'ai écris ça en un seul coup et je n'ai pas pris la peine de relire. Je suis désolée pour les erreurs et pour les passages que j'aurais pu retravailler un peu.

J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même!

* * *

Mathieu était une personne très passive. Il vivait chaque journée en tant qu'observateur, préférant analyser ce qu'il voyait et entendait avant d'agir. Et lorsque l'on l'ignorait ou que l'on passait droit devant sans le voir, il se contentait de sourire faiblement, confiant qu'un jour, il aurait sa chance de briller. Son silence, sa passivité, parfois perçue comme de l'invisibilité, devenait ainsi sa force. Peu de nations après tout, avaient cette occasion de voir, mais de voir vraiment, ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux et de comprendre tous les aspects d'une situation. Parfois, cependant, Mathieu regrettait cette force intérieure qui l'empêchait de foncer vers les choses qu'il désirait, mais qu'il désirait à en brûler d'envie sur place.

Cette fois-ci c'était Francis qu'il désirait. Appelez ça un caprice d'enfant si vous le voulez mais la jeune nation n'en pouvait plus d'être le seul que Francis ne voyait pas.

Ironiquement, Francis était aussi une des seules nations à prendre la peine de l'écouter lorsque Mathieu voulait partager son opinion et qui prenait la peine de l'inviter aux activités de groupe. Ils partageaient un lien spécial, se rencontrant souvent au restaurant, dans les galeries d'art ou tout simplement dans le confort de leurs demeures. Le jeune blond s'était même réveillé à plusieurs reprises sur le divan de l'appartement que Francis avait à Paris, blottis contre son ainé.

Il était donc un des seuls imperméables à son invisibilité. Mais Francis ne le voyait toujours pas. Du moins, pas comme Mathieu aurait voulu être vu. Aux yeux de Francis, il n'était qu'un petit frère, encore innocent, fragile et un peu naïf. Rien qu'à cette pensée, le blond lâcha un soupir d'exaspération. Il détestait être traité d'être fragile et naïf. Sur quoi se basait-on pour le décrire ainsi? Parce qu'il était un peu rêveur et ne se précipitait pas au combat, il devenait un être incapable de comprendre le monde et de s'avancer d'un pas accompli? Non, Mathieu n'était pas du tout le petit frère que Francis voyait en lui.

Après tout, quel petit frère désirerait faire l'amour à son grand frère?

Francis passait aisément d'une conquête à l'autre. Il était toujours charmeur et séducteur, mais respectueux et aimant. Il semblait vraiment être amoureux du monde entier, et c'est peut-être ça qui avait séduit Mathieu. Un être capable d'offrir autant d'amour méritait bien un peu d'attention, non? Même si, l'admettait bien le jeune homme, il serait incapable de partager l'homme qu'il aimait avec les autres. Sauf qu'il était loin d'en être rendu là.

Francis semblait trouver la sensualité en chacun des individus qu'il croisait. Il voyait leur potentiel en tant qu'amant et il s'efforçait de faire exploser ce potentiel ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Mathieu aurait tant voulu qu'il voie son potentiel à lui! « J'ai vieilli, Francis. J'ai vécu, » avait-il avant de dire. « Regarde moi pour une fois. Tu y verras ton prochain amant. » Mais Francis n'entendait pas ce dialogue interne et poursuivait ses conquêtes ailleurs.

C'était à Mathieu de prendre les devant…et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Après une rencontre plutôt ennuyeuse, il invita timidement son grand frère à aller prendre un verre de vin dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Francis, ne se doutant de rien, lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et accepta l'invitation.

Disons qu'il fut un peu surpris lorsque, après qu'ils aient tout deux bu quelques gorgés de vin en jasant comme des vieilles connaissances, celui qu'il voyait comme un petit frère lui posa une main sur la cuisse. Un léger frisson lui parcouru le corps et Francis faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas mal interpréter ce geste, sans doute, assez innocent. Mathieu, les yeux brillants, avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort, mais poursuivit sa quête séductrice. Il se rapprocha de l'autre et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille. « Francis, j'ai envie de toi. »

Pour une fois, le dit Francis se trouvait pris au dépourvu. Il avait soudainement chaud et il se sentait à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, pourtant de la plus haute qualité.

« M…Ma…Mathieu. Non, » bégaya-t-il alors qu'il sentit des mains s'agripper à ses épaules, rapprochant leurs deux corps.

Il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir aux avances de son frère, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de refuser une bonne nuit d'amour. Son corps lui criait d'ailleurs de lâcher prise, sa tête lui disait qu'il en était hors de question…

« Donne moi seulement une bonne raison de refuser. » Mathieu était déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il colla davantage leurs corps, se donnant sans gêne. « Et ne me dis pas que nous sommes frères, tu sais bien que nous ne sommes pas liés pas le sang. »

« Tu…tu mérites mieux, » finit par dire Francis, à court de paroles. Il peinait à réfléchir tant son cœur travaillait fort en ce moment et toutes ses excuses, ses hésitations semblaient vide de sens devant ce nouveau portrait qui s'offrait à lui.

Mathieu se figea. Pendant quelques secondes il se sentit prit d'une grande colère. Francis ne semblait toujours pas le voir, le comprendre. C'est avec rage qu'il se décida enfin à poser ses lèvres contre celles de Francis.

Il ne parlait peut-être pas souvent, mais Mathieu exprimait tout ce qu'il ressentait à travers ce baiser. Sa frustration, son désir, son amour… Il racontait sa solitude, sa détermination, ses espoirs. Et lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, ce sont ses magnifiques yeux violets qui prirent la relève et qui expliquèrent à Francis que devant lui ne se trouvait pas un frère mais un homme qui avait des désirs et des besoins, et qui aimait. Oh oui, qui aimait.

Francis écoutait. Il ne disait pas un mot. Éventuellement, ses propres yeux, pleins de douceur, se mirent à s'exprimer à leur tour. La confusion se dissipait peu à peu et l'amour qu'il ressentait depuis un moment fit surface.

Mathieu avait toujours été une personne passive et il se sentait enivré par ce moment de silence, d'observation mutuelle et d'analyse complice. C'était la plus belle sorte d'intimité. Mais il savait que, des moments comme celui-là, il y en aurait d'autres à l'avenir. Francis le savait aussi.

C'était le temps de passer aux actes.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut! Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre! J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes; le seul temps où je suis capable d'écrire quoique ce soit est tard le soir alors que je devrais être au lit depuis longtemps.

Disclaimer: Rien, malheureusement, ne m'appartient!

* * *

'Le réveil, temps des regrets,' se dit Francis lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, le matin après la… confession de Mathieu. Excepté que les regrets se faisaient manquer ce jour-là. À leur place se trouvait une incroyable sensation de satisfaction et de bienêtre. C'était comme si, pour une rare fois, Francis était exactement là où il devait être. Cela ressemblait vaguement à la sensation qu'on a lorsqu'on se réveille dans un cocon de chaleur lors d'une froide matinée hivernale. On ne peut pas bouger, même si on sait qu'il est temps de se lever et de se préparer pour la journée à venir, parce qu'une quelconque force magnétique nous retient dans le confort de nos chaudes couvertures. C'était exactement cela, mais en beaucoup plus fort puisque, au lieu d'une simple couverture, c'était le corps d'un amant toujours endormi qui accueillit Francis.

Et lorsqu'il se mit à contempler ce corps, qui avait été uni au sien il n'y a pas longtemps, remarquant avec une certaine fierté les suçons qui parsemaient son amant, il put aussi admirer l'air d'insouciance qui paraissait sur son visage. Non, il était incapable du moindre regret sincère.

« Je suis une mauvaise personne, » se murmura-t-il. Après tout, seule une mauvaise personne pouvait vivre dans le péché sans volonté de se repentir. Oui, il était une mauvaise personne. Ce n'était pas une idée nouvelle pour lui (Arthur le lui disait assez souvent, merci), mais il s'agissait peut-être de la première fois que cette pensée lui causa autant de peine. Il devait se résoudre à l'admettre, il avait des sentiments forts pour Mathieu. Et pas que fraternels.

Un autre regard vers le corps blotti contre lui qu'il avait tant envie de serrer dans ses bras et de supplier de ne jamais quitter son côté. Des souvenirs de leur soirée lui revinrent en mémoire et il sentit ses joues se chauffer. Lui, le grand séducteur, réduit à rougir à la pensée d'une simple nuit d'amour? Était-ce lui qui se sentait pris d'une étrange vague d'affection pour le blond à ses côtés et dont le cœur palpitait depuis son réveil? Francis ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Est-ce que l'amour avait toujours eu cette saveur de contrôle perdu?

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Francis sortit doucement du lit de la chambre d'hôtel afin de ne pas réveiller Mathieu et se revêtit en vitesse. Avant de quitter la chambre, il posa un dernier regard sur la figure paisible de son amant d'une nuit. Le soleil commençait à se lever et quelques rayons se reflétaient contre les mèches blondes du jeune adulte toujours endormi. Une véritable vision pour Francis qui se sentit alors poignardé par le regret. Était-il en train de commettre une erreur après tout? Il secoua la tête, repoussant de ce simple geste cette dernière réflexion. Peu importe. Peu importe ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait faiblement succombé à la tentation d'une aventure qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas aller plus loin. Mathieu était encore trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment et il n'avait jamais parlé plus loin qu'une nuit. Francis quant à lui était trop volatil pour se dévouer à une seule relation. De plus, les relations entre nations étaient toujours compliquées…

Tant de raison de ne pas rester et, pourtant, aucune n'avait le goût de la vérité.

* * *

Mathieu avait un rituel qu'il suivait tous les matins si possible. Ce rituel consistait à ne pas se réveiller jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit placé bien haut dans le ciel, aussi haut que possible. Évidemment, cette habitude qu'il avait de faire la grasse matinée lui attirait parfois des ennuis auprès de ses patrons qui le traitaient alors de gros paresseux. Mathieu faisait alors mine d'être blessé jusqu'à ce que son patron du moment accepte de lui présenter des excuses et qu'il oublie le retard de sa nation. La deuxième étape de son rituel matinal était évidemment de boire une bonne tasse de café, si pas deux ou trois. Cette étape était vitale pour garantir sa bonne humeur et son énergie de la journée. Sans café, Mathieu devenait rapidement grincheux, ce qui n'était jamais joli à voir.

Ce matin, Mathieu se réveilla tout en douceur, accueilli par des rayons de soleil qui s'entêtaient à l'aveugler. Il souriait, n'ayant jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude. D'un geste maladroit, il chercha la présence d'un corps chaud à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il ne rencontra que du vide, mais se dit rapidement que, contrairement à lui, Francis aimait se lever tôt pour apprécier l'air du matin, fumer et lire le journal. Son amant devait sûrement l'attendre quelque part.

Son amant. Mathieu rougit et retint avec difficulté un gloussement de plaisir. Ce n'était pas très masculin après tout. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait que Francis le voit comme un homme et non plus en enfant. Il rêvait depuis longtemps du corps du Français contre lui, s'entremêlant avec le sien. À présent, il ne rêvait plus.

Hélas, Francis tardait à se présenter. Où était-il passé? En l'attendant, Mathieu se prélassa dans le lit, pas trop pressé dans sortir. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur feinte de l'eau de Cologne de Francis dans les draps. Il attendit pendant près d'une heure jusqu'à ce que la dame de ménage arrive à la chambre et lui demande de quitter la chambre.

C'est de façon machinale qu'il se résolut à prendre une douche rapide, à se vêtir et à quitter la chambre. Il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait. La veille, il avait séduit Francis et avait passé une nuit des plus satisfaisantes. Ils avaient atteint un niveau d'intimité inégalé et Mathieu avait été certain que son amoureux l'avait enfin compris. Pourquoi alors avait-il disparu sans dire un mot?

Son côté passif lui conjurait de ne pas trop s'emballer. Il lui suffisait d'appeler Francis, de lui donner une chance de s'expliquer ou sinon de tout laisser tomber. Cependant, Mathieu avait déjà beaucoup donné de lui la veille. Il ne pouvait abandonner après tout ses efforts. Chaque pas qu'il l'éloignait de la chambre d'hôtel, renforça sa détermination.

Francis succomberait à son charme, que ce dernier le veuille ou non.


End file.
